


Dressing Up

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set during the WH years; Dressing up wasn't a favourite of his.





	

The last point on his schedule for the day read “state dinner”. As much as he enjoyed meeting and talking to people, state dinners weren’t his favourites as it meant he had to put on the monkey suit. What made it a bit easier to bear was the fact that his wife dressed up as well. Something he always looked forward to. Like every proud husband, he enjoyed showing off his wife. In the interest of equality, it seemed only fair that he would look presentable for her, too. It wouldn’t do to embarrass her – or the country.

Not to mention that he often didn’t have to take the tuxedo off himself – unless he left the party too late. He promised himself not to do that tonight. With all what was coming up, it was their last chance for some alone time for a while. Occasionally, his job sucked, and it didn’t matter that they had been aware of the downside and were willing to pay the price for this incredible opportunity to do good for their beloved country. Yearning for family time was only human. The yearning increased the moment his wife entered, looking utterly beautiful.

As she picked up his jacket from the bed and stepped close to him to help him into it, he stole a kiss before complimenting her with words. 

“You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. President.” She smiled, straightening his bowtie.

He used the chance to wrap his arms around her waist and reel her in for a hug. Her arms resting on his shoulders, she grinned at him. “Down, boy. We’re late already.” Rolling her eyes, she added, “As usual.”

He pouted before stealing one more kiss. “Later?”

“Later, but not too late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The End.


End file.
